


I Wanna Suck Your--

by yamayamawrites



Series: Yama Writes Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, In Public, Kinktober 2020, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamayamawrites/pseuds/yamayamawrites
Summary: “I’m like, really horny,” Shouyo admits, makes Tobio sputter in surprise. His cheeks alight with a blush, especially seeing the casual look on Shouyo’s face, the squint in his eyes that asks “what?”“How is that my problem?” Tobio hisses under his breath, frantic and a little embarrassed for both of them, considering Shouyo doesn’t seem to have the least bit of embarrassment for what he’s just said. He looks around, hasty, finds that more of the team has shown up by now – about half of them, including Kei and Tadashi who sit at the table nearest to them. He hopes desperately that they haven’t heard their conversation.“Because,” Shouyo whines, exasperated. “Tobio, I want to suck your—”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Yama Writes Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992220
Comments: 5
Kudos: 147





	I Wanna Suck Your--

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends~! Welcome back to my second piece for Kinktober 2020 (yes, I am aware that October 31 is tomorrow and I'm very late to the game on this one). At this point, I'm just doing this as a way to blow off steam between my other WIPs and I will continue to tag it under Kinktober because what's the harm? 
> 
> Anyways, thanks as always for reading my silly drabbles! This one was especially fun to write. Will be back with more installments of Kinktober 2020 - though it likely won't be October anymore, so you'll have to forgive me. Hope you enjoy!

Banquet dinners have always been one of Tobio’s worst nightmares. Wearing ties and slacks to talk about a sport where they where sweats and tees doesn’t feel appropriate, not even a little; he feels awkward to begin with when wearing dress clothes, but when talking about volleyball in those dress clothes he just itches with the need to be on the court.

As soon as Tobio steps through the doors of the banquet hall he’s at his table, across from Shouyo’s spot. As captain and co-captain in their third year at university, they sit alone, near the front of the hall by the podium and the coaches’ table. He has his phone out on the table in front of him, stares at it and wills it to go off with a notification so he can distract himself from the fact that he’s early, that only about a third of the team are here. He _really_ doesn’t want to talk to anyone.

It’s actually a relief when Shouyo shows up, just this once, huffs down into his own banquet seat in a disheveled shirt and terribly-tied tie. He wears a pastel pink shirt with a red tie and dark tan slacks (not that Tobio is burning the image into his head, or anything). His hair is a mess – what else is new – and his smile is wide, freckles littering his face with their frequent training sessions under the summer sun. “Tobio!” he chirps, out of breath like he’s sprinted here (knowing the idiot, he probably has).

“Shouyo,” he replies in casual greeting as Shouyo reaches across the table and snags his phone. “Hey!” he barks, louder than necessary, and receives a few shushing noises from some of the first years nearby. Under the tableclothed table, Shouyo kicks at Tobio’s feet casually.

“What’s up? You’re usually not early to these kinds of things,” Shouyo says, tapping away on Tobio’s cellphone rather than looking at him.

“I got the time wrong,” Tobio admits, embarrassed, and Shouyo snorts a small laugh, locks Tobio’s phone again and passes it back across the table. He fidgets, taps his fingertips on the table, taps his foot on Tobio’s.

“That’s so like you,” Shouyo says finally, hands stilling on the table. Shouyo whips his head around then, like he’s taking in how many people are here, and then he’s leaning across the table closer to Tobio, like he needs to tell a secret. On instinct, Tobio leans closer.

“What, dumbass?” he asks in a low grunt.

“I’m like, _really_ horny,” Shouyo admits, makes Tobio sputter in surprise. His cheeks alight with a blush, especially seeing the casual look on Shouyo’s face, the squint in his eyes that asks _“what?”_

“How is that my problem?” Tobio hisses under his breath, frantic and a little embarrassed for both of them, considering Shouyo doesn’t seem to have the least bit of embarrassment for what he’s just said. He looks around, hasty, finds that more of the team has shown up by now – about half of them, including Kei and Tadashi who sit at the table nearest to them. He hopes desperately that they haven’t heard their conversation.

“Because,” Shouyo whines, exasperated. “Tobio, I want to suck your—”

Tobio leans across the table and clamps a hand over Shouyo’s mouth just in time, and he thinks more so than Shouyo’s blatant dirty talking his leaning across the table has drawn the most attention. Most of the team shoot them curious glances, and even some of the wait staff. Tobio brings his hand back from Shouyo’s lips after a moment, with a look that says _please don’t say anything else stupid._ And well, Shouyo doesn’t say anything else – he ducks under the table.

“Shouyo!” Tobio hisses in exclamation, frantically looking around. Everyone seems to have diverted their attention from them once more, and he almost sighs in relief, until he remembers what Shouyo’s plan here is, and he gently nudges Shouyo away with his knee. Shouyo doesn’t take the hint, though, settles between Tobio’s legs a bit uncomfortably underneath the small table.

He sets his jaw quickly, realizing he’s not winning this round. He’s never successfully managed to talk Shouyo down from his moods like this, and as he hears the faint _clink_ of his belt coming undone, the _zip_ of his zipper, he realizes all he can do in this moment is hope Shouyo isn’t loud about it (this time).

“Shouyo,” Tobio hisses again, unsure if Shouyo can even _hear_ him down there – but even if he can, he doesn’t stop. Damn it all that he’s half hard already just from the mere thought of Shouyo sucking his cock right now. He hears Shouyo snicker as he maneuvers Tobio’s erection out of his boxer briefs, and Tobio digs his knee into Shouyo’s side in retaliation.

His face remains cold, stoic until the moment Shouyo’s lips wrap around the head of his cock, when he bites down hard onto his bottom lip to keep from making a noise. He probably looks absolutely insane staring at the wall right now, eyebrows furrowed like he’s concentrating very hard on something, but he can’t find it in himself to care. His hands bunch in the fabric of the tablecloth as Shouyo’s tongue runs along the length of his cock, slow and torturous.

Shouyo’s stupidly big mouth may be annoying, but it’s also downright _talented_. With all the time they spent together during university, it was seriously no surprise Shouyo improved in his dick-sucking capabilities; they practiced these types of things damn near as much as they practiced volleyball. Shouyo’s tongue flattens on the bottom of Tobio’s cock, runs the length of him again, then when his tongue reaches that ultra-sensitive spot just before the head on the underside of his cock he brings his lips up and plants a sloppy kiss there. Tobio can feel the tips of his ears reddening, perhaps his face, too. He brings an arm up and rests his elbow on the table, trying to appear as nonchalant as possible, even with his boyfriend’s mouth doing sinful things to him underneath this god awful table.

Tobio’s close already, and the thought of orgasming in a room this big with most of his team here (oh god, now _all_ of the first-years are here; the only ones missing are two second-years notorious for showing up late to literally everything) is so _not_ appealing but so _is_ about to happen. “Shouyo—” he stammers, tries one last time to push Shouyo away with his knee. But Shouyo pulls back from where he’s taken most of Tobio’s length in his mouth, just so his lips wrap around the head, and he _sucks_.

Tobio’s head in his hand falls forward and slams into the table. Below him, Shouyo pulls back and Tobio swears he can hear the little bastard laughing.

It’s about then that Tadashi rises from his place at the nearby table and tentatively approaches, all while Tobio rubs his forehead and subtly kicks at Shouyo under the table for laughing. His cheeks are probably a little red, his forehead definitely so from the blow, and he looks – at best – completely disheveled. “Tobio?” Tadashi asks, tentative. He doesn’t sit – Tobio is thankful for that, at least.

“Yah,” Tobio replies dully, still rubbing at his forehead.

“Where’s Shouyo?”

It’s at this moment, of course, that Shouyo finally finishes his quiet snickering (it’s a miracle he even knows what quiet _means_ after their three years together) and brings his lips back to the head of Tobio’s cock, sucking hard again in a way that makes Tobio want to fucking melt into a puddle. “Bathroom,” he squeaks out, cheeks reddening again. Tadashi quirks his head to the side, _definitely_ doesn’t believe the lie.

“Bathroom,” Tadashi repeats.

“Mmhm,” Tobio hums. Beneath the table, Shouyo takes Tobio’s cock nearly to the hilt. He can almost feel Shouyo’s nose brushing his stomach. He grips the tablecloth harder.

“You okay?” Tadashi asks. “Your cheeks are—”

“Just fine,” Tobio barks. “Bored. You kno- _know_ how it is.”

“Sure,” Tadashi says after a moment’s hesitation. And, even more hesitantly, he turns on his heel and walks back to his and Kei’s table. The two commence murmuring about something. Tobio doesn’t pay them any mind, instead clamping his thighs together because _jesus christ that feels fucking amazing—_

“Shou,” he hisses quietly, his final attempt at getting his boyfriend to stop, _please god make it stop, I’m gonna come, fuck—_

Shouyo swallows. Tobio’s entire body shakes, fingers gripping into the tablecloth even more – he’s surprised his fingers haven’t splintered the table wood yet – and below, Shouyo laps at the slit of his cock, successfully wrings him dry. Tobio’s boneless in his spot now, shoulders slumped, forehead sticky with the beginning of sweat. “Fuck you,” he grits out through shallow breaths. It took everything in him to not cry out like he usually does when Shouyo sucks him off.

Shouyo’s tongue recedes back into his mouth below, and oh so carefully he tucks Tobio’s sensitive cock back into his pants. Tobio still hisses at the overstimulation. A few moments later the two second-years waltz into the restaurant, their laughs boisterous. They draw the attention of everyone, and Tobio takes the opportunity to whisper a “Get out of there, dumbass” to Shouyo, who slides out from underneath the tablecloth with a shit-eating grin.

“Wipe your fucking mouth,” Tobio hisses dangerously, sees remnants of their—their _activities_ at the corner of Shouyo’s mouth. And Shouyo giggles, the bastard _giggles_ , and darts his tongue out and licks it up.

Tobio’s going to get him back for this.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks so much for reading my works! If you're looking for other pieces from Kinktober 2020, you can find them in my Yama Writes Kinktober 2020 series. Thank you!! <3


End file.
